


Dancing With Wolves

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: When the order comes to collect Harry from his home and take him to Grimmwauld he is sleep deprived and inwardly Fighting demons.He's been having nightmares all year and all summer. Nightmares about the man he loves.He's afraid to tell him how he feels.Remus is a warewolf, Harry is the son of his dead best friend and the Godson of his only living friend, he has always loved Harry, he once kidded himself that he was only waiting for him to grow up but he knows he will never tell Harry because who could ever love a monster like him?Can these two ever work the courage to tell each other what they both need to know?





	Dancing With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Harry is 15 and Remus is quite a bit older but in the wizarding world 17 is adult, which means 15 is the age of consent in this story.

Harry felt a bit sick to his stomach as he stood in his family's kitchen with Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley. 

His head was pounding painfully and annoyingly due to lack of fully functional sleep, Harry had been tossing and turning most of the summer unable to get the dream out of his head.

Not the one about last year but instead, every night found Harry in the old classroom where he used to practice the Patronus Charm on that boggart but instead of lessons, a conversation that never actually took place would happen.

He'd be standing in the middle of the room, the half crooked moon playing with the older man’s hair and Harry was speaking admitting to the long hidden secret that was buried almost a year now.

The conversation went a bit like this.

“Professor I have a bit of something to confess and I hope you don't take it badly.” 

“Go ahead you can tell me what ever it is.” The professor would say.

“I know I'm young but I've have a crush on you..” Harry would hear himself say and from there the dream always turned into a nightmare.

The professor's face turned into one of disgust and anger and he would point an accusing finger at him.

“Harry Potter, you are a disgrace, how could you even entertain such a thing you are filthy and disgusting, get out of my sight, these sessions are over.” Remus shouts.

Harry could never do more than stand there sobbing with heartache and would wake shaking and still crying real tears.

After these dreams he resolved that he would never tell Remus that he loved him like that.

Harry just couldn't face the possibility of ever seeing that look or anger on the face of the man he loved he'd never survive such a heartbreaking conversation.

He may be Harry Potter but a man as awesome as Lupin could never ever look his way and to bring it up would only ruin the friendship they had, and that wasn't worth damaging.

A concerned glanced from Remus told Harry that the sleepless nights were probably doing a number on him, he was quite certain the bags under his eyes were showing and several times he had been forced to stifle a yawn to hide his exhaustion.

But nobody commented on either of these things, instead the only sound was that of Mad Eye giving commands to each party as they flew through the dark sky toward wherever they were taking him for the summer.

Several times Harry had nodded off and had shaken himself just in time to correct his position and avoid disaster, a few times Harry had nearly gone sideways off his broom unsure how much longer he could hold up without sleep. He thought at first it went unnoticed but changed his mind when he saw how much closer Remus was now flying under him as if ready to catch him if he did indeed fall.

When they all arrived at the place they called Grimmauld place Harry at the gentle words of Molly made the slow trip up to the room that he would be sharing with Ron.

Harry barely managed a smile for his friends before collapsing onto the bed and passed out.


End file.
